


You Don't Like It?

by RockingTheGraveyard



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, M/M, Sickfic, Someone's got a cold, and they're a tad grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 05:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12574600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockingTheGraveyard/pseuds/RockingTheGraveyard
Summary: When Marco is laid up in bed, he's lucky to have the not so terrible two there to take care of him. Though the home remedy could use some work.





	You Don't Like It?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "It looks like it was a bit too spicy for you."
> 
> This took longer than I meant cause I got sick in the middle of writing it. Is that ironic?

Marco felt terrible, no two ways about it. He felt like his head was going to explode. Or maybe collapse in on itself, he couldn't tell. What was just as bad was the fact he couldn’t breathe out of his nose and there was a rhythmic pounding in his head. Rhythmic? 

Marco opened his eyes, though they felt like they had been caked with sand. After a moment of listening the pounding that had stopped, started up again. At that moment he realized the pounding was actually knocking. “No’ Marco whined, not caring that whoever was at his door had no chance of hearing him. “Go away.” Clenching his eyes shut, Marco buried his head into his pillow. 

He had thought that he had only closed his eyes for a second. He didn’t know if his concept of time was askewed or if he had just fallen asleep, either way when he opened his eyes and his blue met brown, it scared the shit out of him. Damn Sabo.

“Sorry” the man had apologized with a smile. The sort of smile that said he only sort of meant it. Marco rolled on his back only to be face with Ace who was sitting on his bed. Ace leaned over him, hand bracing on the side of Marco. How long have they been there?

“You look like hell.” Ace, tactless as ever. 

“So do you but here I never say anything.” Okay, that was incredibly childish and Marco would feel bad about it later. Now, however, he couldn’t. Not with his head splitting in two, possibly by the build up of snot clogging his nose. 

“Now you and I both know that’s never true.” Sabo simply countered as he rested his elbows on the bed. Ace ducked his head a bit, cheeks slightly flushed when Sabo winked at him. The interaction was cute, as it always was and Marco wanted it out of his apartment. The thoughts faded the moment Sabo’s cool slender fingers pressed against his forehead.

He leaned into the touch, the cold, pale hand giving relief he didn’t realize he needed. Marco opened eyes he didn’t realized he closed when Sabo clicked his tongue. “He’s got a fever” Sabo stated, looking up at. “I’m going to go get him some water and see what medications he has for it.” Ace just hummed in response and scooted closer to Marco.

“‘M right here you know.” Marco mumbled and glared up at Ace when all he got was tan fingers through his sweaty blond hair. With a sigh he relaxed the best he could into the mattress. “Why are you here?” Not really caring for politeness. “And how did you two even get in my home?” He tacked on with genuine curiosity. Or more on the lines of suspicion. 

“We were gonna invite your to brunch and-”

“What did you already have second breakfast?” Marco couldn’t help but give a raspy chuckle. Sabo and Ace had insane metabolisms and always seemed to be hungry. Ace leaned further over Marco. Freckled nose, just inches from his own, scrunched up in faux irritation. 

“You’re awfully cheeky for a sick dude.” Marco snorted and turned his head slightly away from Ace. Feeling a tickle in the back of his throat he turned to his side before the coughs racked his chest. He may be irritated at the intrusion but he wasn’t going to hack a lung in his boyfriend’s face.

Settling down, he realized Ace was gently rubbing his back and he leaned into the touch. Counter to Sabo’s slender, cool hand, Ace’s wide, calloused palm was warm between his shoulders. “You still didn’t tell me how you two ended up in my room.” 

“Your door was unlocked so we just came in.” Ace responded with an even voice, not even a twitch of the brow or darting eyes. But the tiny pull at the corner of his mouth gave it away. They picked his locks, the lying little shit. It was obvious when Ace knew he had been caught. He kissed Marco’s cheek followed by a “love you” like all is forgiven. 

Of course it was, he knew they knew what they were doing enough not to destroy the locks. Wasn’t that considered concerning. Marco still gave a sigh, he forgives them but he refuses to be happy about it. 

“Aw don’t be grumpy, not when I’m here to ease your ailments.” Sabo laughed quietly. One hand he held a tall, green tinted glass of water and the other held a bottle of ibuprofen. With the unnecessary help of Ace, Marco sat up and held out his hand. Three pills and a long drink of water later he was being tucked back into bed. He wanted to tell Ace he didn’t suddenly turn to glass but a part of him was warming up to being pampered. 

Marco watched curiously as Ace crawled out of the bed and trotted over to Sabo “Keep him company” was all he said before kissing Sabo’s scarred cheek and exiting the room in swift strides. 

“Where is his going?” Marco breathed, suddenly feeling like he could barely keep his eyes open. Sabo just shrugged, mumbling ‘out’ when the front door was heard. Marco shook his head and closed his eyes, ready to clock out. 

He jerked when something cool was placed on his forehead. Forcing his eyes open he reached up and touched the wet cloth, confirming what it was. Looking over to the side he watched as Sabo’s pants hit the floor, leaving him in nothing but his boxers. Marco snorted when his covers were thrown back enough for Sabo to crawl in. 

Sabo wasn’t even settled before Marco rolled onto him. Resting his head on Sabo’s pale chest. If Sabo was going to invade his bed, then he might as well be useful. As a warm pillow. Sabo just chuckled and fixed the cloth, draping it over his temple and forehead. At least the part that wasn’t pressed to his chest. They didn’t say anything and Marco didn’t even realize when Sabo began to run his fingers through Marco’s hair, as Ace did earlier. In moments Marco was lulled to sleep. 

Marco woke with a jolt at a loud clang from inside the house. He tried to push himself up but a hand moved to his head and gently held his head in place. Furrowing his brow, Marco looked up to see Sabo looking down at him. Right, Sabo was here with him and Ace, Ace must be here too. “Go back to see, Marco.” Closing heavy eyes, Marco fell back to sleep.

The third time Marco woke up was much more relaxed. And much more intentional. A gentle shake to his shoulder and soft words roused him. He blink the bleary sleep from his eyes and look up from Sabo’s pale, drool covered chest. Well that’s embarrassing. Focusing his attention, he saw Ace leaning down just inches from him. 

“Hey sleeping beauty.” Marco groaned and let his head drop back to Sabo’s chest. He felt the chuckle verberate under him from Sabo. “You hungry? I made you some soup.” Marco barely even though a moment before he stomach made itself known. Only at the mention of food did he realize how empty it felt, when was the last time he ate? Nodding his head, he slowly pushed himself up. 

As he sat up, Sabo leaned over and grabbed the tray next to Marco’s bed. The tray was usually used for late night paperwork in bed. Sabo and Ace had a habit of teasing him for it’s purpose. As Marco leaned against the headboard and Sabo placed the tray in front of him, Ace entered the room with a large bowl. When it was placed down in front of him, Marco wished he could breath through his nose so he could take a wiff. It certainly looked delicious. 

One thing that many didn’t know about Ace was that he was actually a competent cook. At his own apartment the small kitchen cabinets were filled with spices. All of which were practically empty. Marco and Sabo actually planned to fill them with new jars while he was at work in the near future. They were subtly trying to list all the ones he was out of or almost out of. 

“Chicken soup, the perfect cure for a cold.” Ace beamed.

“I thought it was perfect for the flu?” Sabo chimed in. Marco figured that Ace had made the same soup for a sick Sabo at some point.

“Chicken soup, the perfect cure all.” Smiling, Marco shook his head. Dorks, he was dating a couple of dorks. Looking down at the soup, he observed the various ingredients floating in the broth. It was more hearty than he was use to but considering it was Ace, it’d make sense he’d chuck in as much as he could. All in all, it looked delicious. 

Marco snorted when he picked up the spoon. Of course Ace would find the largest spoon he could. Glancing at Ace, he couldn’t help but smile at the almost hopeful expression he bore. Marco was so focused on Ace and his soup he missed the smile that stretched across Sabo’s face. Blowing on the spoonful he brought it to his lips and slurped, slowly. 

The flavor was dulled because his nose was still clogged but his first though was still how flavorful it is despite that. The second though was that his lips were might be on fire. Marco’s third though was that he might have just swallowed lava as he began to cough and fight back tears. 

“Ace, what the fuck.” He rasped out.

“What?” Ace whined, fully offended. “You don’t like it?” Marco attention moved from Ace to Sabo when the other man laugh. The noise was barely muffled by his hand. 

“It looks like that was a bit too spicy for you.” Sabo finally remarked when he stifled his laughter. Of course Sabo knew what was in store for him. He was sick, didn’t that require a little mercy? Either one of them could have warned him we was gonna eat fire in the deceiving form of chicken soup. 

“Is that what you’re complaining about?” Ace gained his attention to him. There was a barely concealed pout on that tan face and the slight annoyance was completely unjustified, Marco felt. With a roll of his eyes Ace grabbed the spoon. He lifted and blew on the soup. “Everyone knows that spicy food is best for a cold.” Marco watched as the spoon was closing in on him, the liquid fire taunting him. “Come on, it even has garlic. That’s really good to help preventing sickness.”

“I’m already sick.” Ace huffed and rolled his eyes.

“Well it’ll help you get better faster” shoving the spoon forward causing it to tip dangerously “now eat.”

“Aw, how can you say no to that face.” Sabo cooed, hand reaching for Ace’s cheek. 

“Shuttup” Ace mumbled, jerking his head away from Sabo’s pinching fingers. He scowled for a moment before sighed defeatedly. “Look it’ll make you feel better, I promise.” Marco’s gaze moved from the spoon back to Ace. And how was that look fair? A split between begging and hurt disappointment. Sabo was right, how could he say no to that. With a groan Marco closed his eyes and opened his mouth. 

The second sip was easier, now that he knew what was coming. The third sip and he could feel sweat on his forehead he was sure. Fourth sip his nose began to run. Marco opened his eyes by the fifth to glare at his tormentor but stopped short and the pleased look Ace beamed his way. “Here” he heard Sabo say as the man leaned over the bed and grabbed a plastic bag. Seeing as it wasn’t there before, Marco figured this must have come from when Ace left earlier. As Sabo rifled through the back he snorted before looking up to Ace. 

“Ace” said man already turned his head away a bit, a blush forming on his cheeks. “There are, like, four different cold medicines in here.” Sabo teased in that fond tone he uses when Ace is being cute. Pulling his hand out of the back he handed Marco a box of tissues. 

“I didn’t know what to get. And they’re not all the same, some are for day and for sleep and one of them doesn’t even specify. Plus a name brand.” Ace defend, obviously a little embarrassed. “I didn’t know what one Marco would prefer.” Sabo looked to Marco with a quirked up brow since Ace refused to meet their eyes. 

“Though you could use this.” Sabo said opening the tissues and sparing Ace. “One of the benefits Ace’s special sick soup provides is a runny nose to counter a clogged one. Not sure which is better yet.” Ace stuck out his tongue.

“You’re enjoying this too much.” Marco grumbled as he blew his nose. Disregarding his usual tidyness, he tossed the wadded up tissue to the side and let it fall to the floor.

“Yes, cause I love when one of my boyfriends are covered in snot.” Sabo’s eyes followed this tissue before looking back. “It’s a real turn on. I’m not cleaning that up.” Marco snorted before blowing his nose once again. Marco rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the soup. Sabo mumbled a ‘here’ handing him two pill and his glass of water when another wad was tossed aside. He took them eagerly before taking the spoon in his own hand to feed himself more lava, anti-sick soup.

Marco took several more spoonfuls before placing it back in the bowl. He was little under halfway through the soup but his hunger had subsided and he didn’t feel like eating anymore. That and he was exhausted, his lids were heavy and the pressure in his head was relieved more than it had been minutes before. “No more.” He mumbled before leaning back. All he wanted to do now was sleep. Though he felt a tad guilty wasting so much food. 

He closed his eyes when Sabo wrapped his arm around and pulled him closer. Sabo’s slender fingers running through his hair again. “You idiot” Marco heard “you’re going to get sick.”

“I never get sick and plus, I wasn’t going to just let it go to waste.” Ah so Ace ate the rest of the soup then, Marco figured. Sabo shifted, dragging Marco to his chest as he settled more comfortably in the bed. He remained quiet as he heard the clinks of bowl being place on the nightstand and the rustle of fabric before Ace’s bare chest pressed against his back. 

“You could have saved it.”

“I can always make more later if he wants it.”

“That’s beside the point. You’re such a caretaker, it’s a wonder you’re not a nurse.”

“‘M not.”

“Yes you are, always trying to take care of everyone. It’s so sweet and cute, love.”

“You’re one to talk.”

Marco listened as they continued back and forth. Were their voices not fading along with his consciousness he would have countered that their pampering was proof enough. The way Sabo had stayed by his side, offering comforting touches and warmth. The way Ace went out of his way to make food and get him medicine. Marco’s last thoughts before he was lulled by the comfort of his boyfriend was how lucky he was. No matter how much he grumped or groaned while being sick, being pampered wasn’t so bad. At least not if it’s by them.

**Author's Note:**

> Well did you like it? I certainly had fun with it. I feel you Marco. I don't really like anyone bugging me when I'm sick either but hey, how can you say not to two so cute.
> 
> Reviews and kudos are always nice. <3


End file.
